Bored at Work
by pinkluver93
Summary: Another Three Stooges fic with MoeXLarry. Rated M for extreme lemon. You've been warned


Tough times are upon the Stooges again, and all four of them have been going from job to job to job looking for stable pay, and someone who would actually put up with them and their shenanigans! There was no such luck. See, things would go well for them until one of the stooges would screw something up, and they'd be out the door. That's the problem with bosses these days, they wouldn't put up with any B.S., and with several other applicants waiting in line, they didn't give the boys a second chance. They just deemed them unfit to work and moved on to some average Joe.

Now, it was just Larry and Moe sitting at home. Curly and Shemp said they'd try out their entrepreneur business by selling cleaning gadgets from door to door. It was something the two invented themselves. Moe and Larry were the two realists, filling out applications for small jobs and big corporations that haven't given them the ozone. These two had been going steady for a few months now, so they were happy to have their peace and quiet while it lasted.

Larry rested his head on his tired hand and looked at his partner. "You know, Moe, I'm gettin' sick and tired of filling out these applications. They're all too long and ask for the same things."

"Well whaddya want me to do about it?" Moe said as he bonked Larry on the head. "Look, now that those two slugs have their own business, we don't have to be worried about getting kicked out of these part-time jobs. They're the ones that always cause problems!"

"Yeah, if Curly hadn't spoiled all the meat at that burger joint, we woulda still kept our jobs there."

"Same with Shemp!" Moe hastily replied. "He got into a flour fight with the boss at Buggy's Pizza and now we're banned from there for life."

Larry nodded, and remembered something, grinning. "Remember when we got kicked outta that gift store?"

"Oh, don't you dare remind me!" Moe declared, already turning red from embarassment. "You know they almost put that 'incident' of ours on both our personal records! I'm surprised we were able to work anywhere else after that."

Unlike Moe, Larry was proud of he and his man's experience at that gift shop. When it was near closing time and the customers were gone, Moe and Larry told the boss they were gonna go 'relieve themselves' in the employee restrooms. Once they were done, Larry gave Moe that 'look', the look he'd only give in the bedroom. Soon, things lead to things, and soon enough, the boss caught those two goons naked on the bathroom floor.

Larry, to this day, still consoles Moe about it. "Ah Moe, c'mon, there weren't any customers in the store. The boss knew better than to open the bathroom door on us!"

"Yeah, but..i-it was in public, Larry! Our..y-you know, love life...should be kept behind closed doors. No one wants to see a couple scruffy guys go at it."

Larry chuckled, patting the laptop next to him. "You'd call yourself wrong if you ever looked at porn."

"WHAT?" Moe angrily asked him.

"Look Moe," Larry said as he took his lover's hand. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. We both loved it and it was an enjoyable experience. You don't gotta feel guilty about public displays of affection. It's not like a kid saw you or anything, just our boss. I'm sure that turnip-head's seen worse."

Moe looked down a bit. "I-I did enjoy it, Larry. I-I guess I'm just...indifferent about it right now, that's all. You know how I am." He pulled out another application. "Now let's fill out these apps for that department store in the mall."

Larry looked at it. "Blare's Big and Tall Clothes for Men". "Eh, clothing? I don't know anything about clothes, Moe, you know that."

"Ya kidding?" Moe chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend's messy attire. "EVERYBODY knows that."

"Gee, thanks.."

"Hey, don't worry about it. This place is desperate for help, and they won't have no trouble showin' us the ins and outs. Just fill it out, ya porcupine. The worst they could say is no."

"Alright, alright, but I won't like it.."

A day after they turned in the applications, boss-man Blare Pipson himself called the boys back and told them they were hired. Donned in fancy comfortable suits, the boys looked around at their surroundings during the tour. Everything seemed simple enough.

"You boys will learn everything eventually," Blare told them. "I expect screw-ups and things like that. It's okay. That's the key to a job. You make mistakes and you learn from them."

"Gee, thanks Blare, sir!" The two said.

"I'm glad you're givin' us a chance, unlike other places." Moe told him.

"Yeah, a bunch of fast food joints kick us out on the spot for one little mess-up!" Larry replied.

"Why that's preposterous!" Blare replied. "Well, I've got time for any shenanigans you guys have. You know, in my day, I was once a stooge myself, and with the proper job and life experience and on-the-job training, I eventually got over them. Now look at me! I'm, as the kids say, 'indubitably awesome'!"

Suddenly, a pair of customers came in, and Blare coached them.

"Okay boys, here's your chance. Make me as proud as your experience will let you!"

"Yes sir!" They both said as they went up to the customers, showing them around and having them try things on. Surprisingly, there were no screw-ups, but let's not 'knock on wood' just yet.

It was about two hours to mall closing, and the store was as dead as a doornail. The two boys kept busy by sprucing up the store, keeping the fitting rooms clean, and pressing some suits that needed to be picked up tomorrow. Their boss Blare came out of his office and rubbed his robust tummy.

"Alright, you boys. I'll be back in an hour, I'm gonna get some dinner. I'm trusting you guys to watch this store while I'm gone."

"You can count on us, sir." Moe told him.

"Yeah, we won't let you down!" Larry said with enthusiasm.

"Eh, no need to be overly-enthused, boys. No one comes to the store at this hour anyway. Just keep a good lookout, do what you're supposed to, and when I come back we can close early. How's that sound?"

"Good!" They both said.

Soon, the boss 'pip pip cheerioed' them and left, leaving Moe to look around the dead store.

"Gee, it sure has been a busy day. But we've done quite a good job, wouldn't you say Larry?"

"Yeah," Larry said as he secretly smirked, a thought coming to mind. "Hey, I'm gonna go check the fitting rooms, alright?"

"Okay." Moe absentmindedly said, then did a doubletake. "Wait a minute. We just cleaned those." He went to the fitting room area and looked around.

"You dinklebrain, we already cleaned the fitting rooms! Come out and help me with that pretty boy's prom suit!"

"Oh, I dunno if I can.."

Moe looked to the stall where two feet were...feet without shoes. "Hey, whaddya doin' in there, porcupine? You can't take your shoes off at work!" He trickled with the doorknob, opening it. "You know, you're gonna screw this up for us and-AHHH!"

He almost fell to the floor when he saw Larry had his shirt off and one of his pants buttons were undone, showing a bit of his boxers. Larry gave Moe 'that look".

"C'mon Moe, we've got less than an hour." He said, in the sexiest way possible.

"No! I ain't gonna lose this job! Our boss actually understands us!"

"So he'll understand why our clothes are off! C'mon, join me!"

"I said NO, Larry! That's final!" He smacked his companion, only making him more aroused.

"Oh Moe, d-do it again, like ya did to me last night."

Moe remembered last night and blushed. "I-I'm not smacking you there, Larry I-"

Suddenly, Larry roped him in for a hungry kiss. Moe didn't fight this, losing all control as he bit down on Larry's lip hard.

"AH!"

Moe kissed Larry's neck apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, Larry I-"

"D-do it again."

"What?"

"Do it again, I like it! I like the pain, Moe!"

Moe gave him a surprised look. "Y-ya mean ya like this?" Then, he bit down on Larry's nipple, almost causing him to scream, but only causing him to shriek a little bit. Larry chuckled deviously.

"Y-yeah, I-I've got serious problems."

"You've always had problems, porcupine."

"Shaddup and take your shirt off!" Larry declared, then tore his fancy shirt off, exposing his torso.

Moe hid his chest a bit, scared. "Now I'll have to pay for that!"

"Shutup, ya bowl-head and let loose, will ya! You've got some pole up your ass or somethin', get it out!"

"To make way for your pole?" Moe asked in a naughty way.

"Well I-" Larry paused, then chuckled like a naughty schoolteacher, scolding his man. "Naughty naughty Moe."

Moe smacked him. "Shutup! We don't have much time left, and you've got me. Now hurry up before I change my mind!"

"Well why didn't ya say so before?"

With that, Larry pulled Moe in for another long kiss. Moe pushed him further into the fitting room and locked the door. He pushed Larry to sit down on the bench, sitting on his lap. He pulled down his pants and pulled down his own. He got down on his knees and noticed Larry had a boner, trying to push itself through those slightly tight boxer shorts.

"Ya featherbrain, do you always get hard at work?"

Larry blushed. "Yeah.."

Moe smirked. "I'll take care of that." With that, he slowly pulled Larry's pants down to expose his fully erect member. He caressed it a bit, causing Larry to moan a bit and squirm on the bench seat. Moe teased him a bit and licked it like a fruity lollipop, not taking in the full flavor just yet. He liked messing around with Larry to this extent, kissing the tip and licking all around it, causing Larry to go full-crazy.

"C-c'mon Moe.."

Moe looked up at him. "What'd you say?"

"S-suck it, taste it! Taste me!"

Moe itched his ear, grinning up at his lover. "I didn't hear ya, what was that?"

"Goddamnit Moe, TAKE ME IN! I can't take it, please! Give that shaft all ya got!"

Moe nodded and proceeded to take the whole member in his mouth, trying to go all the way down and pretending like it was a game. How far could Moe go? He and Larry both wondered, especially Larry, who did all he could to prevent himself from screaming with pleasure for the whole mall to hear.

All Larry could see was Moe's head going up and down, and all he could feel was complete heaven. He wasn't even there yet, he was on that candy-coated journey that seemed like a soothing rock concert, which didn't make any sense. But Larry didn't care. He was so close, oh so close that he could taste it.

"M-moe, Moe! I-I'm gonna come!"

Moe smacked Larry while he had his mouth on Larry's member. "Omgomgomgomdom"

Larry wanted to laugh at Moe's attempt to talk, but he was well off-focus. He moaned and groaned, wriggling like a baby in a car seat.

"A-agh Moe! MOE! Oh fffff-aaah aaaah!"

Moe took his mouth off and stroked the member the rest of the way as well as kissing it.

"Agh AAAGH OH MY GOD MOE!"

Moe chuckled at Larry's helpless moans. "Darn right I'm your God, now crown me-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Larry came all over Moe's hand, some of it getting on his naked torso. Moe shrugged and smiled, wiping the This left Larry nearly tired and relieved...but he wasn't finished yet.

He got up and stood over Moe, his slave. "Take 'em off."

Moe looked at himself and saw he was only wearing his boxers at this point. Without hesitation, he slipped them off, not taking his eyes off Larry's. He tried to get on all fours, but Larry stopped him.

"No, I want you to look at me."

Moe nodded, speechless at Larry's sudden commanding voice. Larry proceeded to passionately tongue kiss him, caressing Moe's member while doing so. Larry went from the mouth down to his neck, biting down on his neck and sucking Moe's sweet spot, sending him into pre-ecstasy.

"Ahhh Larry boy, t-that's good, OOOHHH that's good.."

Larry went up to his ear and whispered. "I'm just getting started~."

With that, he kissed down Moe's torso, all the way down to his entrance. He stuck one finger in and loosened Moe up a little bit, causing him to squirm and moan a bit.

"L-larry, o-oh God.."

Larry chuckled. "I thought you were God." That got a smack from his lover.

"C'mon Larry, show me how much of a man you really are. SHOW ME!"

This turned Larry on so much, that he didn't hesitate at all to shove his own lubricated member right into his lover's entrance, causing Moe to squeak a little bit.

"O-oooh, oooooh~"

Moe moaned with pleasure and looked right into Larry's eyes as he pounded the lights outta him with every thrust. As Moe moaned words up to his master, Larry responded with several kisses up and around his torso.

"O-ooh ohhh Larry aggh o-ooooo OOOOH!"

Larry was feeling another upcoming orgasm and sweat started to drip down as he himself moaned, going faster and harder into Moe.

"Y-yeah Moe, mmm, mmmhmm~!"

They were both getting louder as it all started to feel even better and heavenly. They didn't care who'd hear at this point, all they wanted was to reach each others' pleasure points, the highest point of ecstasy.

Moe was so close, and it was like he was close to Disney World. So excited and jumpy, he couldn't stand any of it.

"Larry! LARRY! I-I'm so close, o-oooh! OH YES YES!"

Larry gritted his teeth and gripped Moe's hair as he thrusted harder and faster than ever. "What's my name, Moe? Huh? What's my name?"

"Larry! LARRY!"

"What was that?"

"I-I can't b-be loud Larry I-"

"Fuck that, Moe, SCREAM MY NAME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"OOOH OOOOOO-"

"C'mon c'mooon-"

"AGH LARRY! OOOH LARRY! Y-you're my master, Larry, my God! OH OHHH FFFFUUUCK!"

This was it. Larry was close to releasing himself again, giving a few more good thrusts. "MOOOE MOOE AAAAGH I-I'M GONNA DO IT I'M IIII'M-"

They both moaned each others' names with extreme ecstasy as Larry came inside of Moe, slowly letting himself out as he collapsed next to Moe, who was also breathing heavy.

Once they both calmed down, Larry scooted next to his love and cuddled him.

"Oh Larry, t-that was better than Saturday night. A LOT better."

"Saturday night? T-that was better than the gift shop, and THAT was hard to top, b-but we did it~."

Moe smiled and rubbed his face against Larry's. "Yeah, we sure did, Larry."

Soon, they heard their boss come into the store and they both rushed to put back on their clothes.

"Now he's gonna wonder why we're in the fitting room, he's gonna suspect somethin' and kick us out!"

"Moe, quit bein' a worry-wart, will ya? He ain't gonna suspect a-"

"Hey, you boys in here?" Blare called from outside the fitting rooms.

"Yeah, just one sec!" They called back. Afterwards they came out with all of their clothes back on, hoping to not look suspicious.

"Shoo, you boys look rough." Blare noted the boys' ruffled hair and clothes.

Moe was overly apologetic. "W-we're sorry sir, ya see we-"

"Did that pressing machine blow up on you guys again? You know, I've been meaning to get that thing fixed!"

"Well I-"

"Yeah sir," Larry stepped in. "We were on the verge of getting that suit pressed and ready for that prom kid tomorrow, but it was actin' funny like you mentioned and we had to stop what we were doing." It was somewhat true. The pressing machine was older than ol' Blare himself.

Blare was irritated at himself and banged on the wall. "I'll have to call that repairman again. He's come over about two times already and he still hasn't-" He stopped and looked at the fitting room floor. "Boys, what's that there?"

The duo looked to where their boss pointed. Surprisingly to them, there was a whitish-clear spot on the floor.

Moe was flabbergasted. "I-I.."

"Ah that stupid guy and his kid!" Larry made up on a story on the spot as he looked at the spot. "I told 'em not to bring their sundaes into the fitting room and they did so anyway!"

He inconspicuously nudged Moe, who nodded and played along. "Yeah! I-it's hard to be tough with these customers, Mr. Pipson. I tried to give 'em the tough side of me, but it's hard! I'm all for customer service!"

"Aww boys don't worry about it!" Mr. Pipson said, pleased with them. "A lot of mall-shoppers act like grade-A douchebags, it's not your dault! You tried, that's all that matters!"

"Really?" They both said, astonished.

"Yeah! Plus, it's just a stain, no need to be uptight, guys! I was just being a curious George!"

Moe and Larry shrugged at each other and smiled.

"Now c'mon boys, let's get this place ready for closing so we can go home early. Go ahead and get started, I gotta make a phone call to my wife real quick."

"Okay!" They both said as their boss went and talked to his wife on his cellphone. Meanwhile, Larry rubbed the back of his neck.

"What'd I tell ya? Nothin' to worry about."

"Yeah, wait 'til he sees the fitting room's security cameras, ya nitwit! We'll BOTH be fired!"

"Moe, weren't ya paying attention during the orientation? Ol' Blare doesn't have the budget to put cameras in there, he wasn't gonna do them until this summer!"

Moe was surprised, then nodded. "Well, I guess...I was wrong then."

Larry hugged onto Moe. "You liked that, didn't ya?"

"No."

Larry gave him a questionable look.

Moe looked back at him with a slight grin. "I loved it. The thrills, the chills! I loved it all! We gotta do it again some time!"

They saw Blare was about to hang up.

"...later on tonight."

"No problem, Moe."

They hugged and kissed real quick before returning to work.

"I love you, Larry."

"And I love you too, Moe."


End file.
